GossipGirl ?
by Ava Landon
Summary: different affairs
1. Chapter 1: Flourishing Love, Maybe

_Spotted. Little J and Nate Archibald making a break from prison, or should I say, The Humphrey Residence? What are these young lovers up to? And Why is Little J holding soo much luggage? What is there to run from, a homely apartment? Or perhaps there's trouble in the family. Did Nate upset the balance, shake things up in The Perfect Humphrey Family, the most perfect of the poors. Only time can tell if this will settle in cahoots._

_You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

"Psst. Nate!" Jenny bent over, peeping from behind the office door. He grinned back, reaching into a blazer. He slipped out a roll of bills and stuffed them into his pocket and winked.

"I don't know about this Nate, he might find out."

"Don't worry Jenny. My dad won't be home...for a while. I'll repay him way before he gets back" he kissed her forehead. Coaxing her towards the door, he slid his arm around her hip. The maid nodded in acknowledgment. They slipped fluidly into the escalator. The doors closed and the floor jutted down an inch. Nate slipped out the bills and counted.

"Is $2300 good enough?"

Her jaw dropped, "Way too much Nate, way too much. Nn-noo. I can't borrow _that_ much....I don't even _need_ that much."

"It doesn't matter, it's just incase you need that much--"

"Bu-bbut I don't."

"Jenny, it's fine. Calm down" he placed his hands on her shoulders "the rest I was thinking of using for...for whatever" the escalator stopped, a buzz clarifying the ground floor. He sighed, dropping his arms from her shoulders. "I'll see you at 7:30?" He raised an eyebrow, leaned in then skimmed his lips across her lips. He stalked out to the lobby. She turned after him.

"Nate, wait!" her arm raised, grazing his shoulder blade. He spun around with a smile. She bit her lip and teetered, heel toe, heel toe. "I was thinking maybe we could hang out today, maybe find me a place to stay?"

He stepped towards her "I've already got it covered, you're staying in a suite at The Bass Hotel" she grinned uneasy, the thought of staying in someplace owned by a guy who once tried to seduce her wasn't very enticing.

"Nate, he tried to do stuff to me...before. I don't think I can stay, anywhere...anywhere near someone who tried to...tempt me like that."

In reaction he pulled her close and placed his nose on her neck "Nobody" he kissed her "will ever" he drew her hair back farther "do that to you" he kissed her again "ever again" he drew his head back "not even Chuck" looking into her eyes.

She sighed with relief and glanced down at her interlocked hands. He lifted her chin with his curled finger "I promise" and kissed her on the lips. A dreamy grin slid across his face. He turned around and strutted down the stares. Out the lobby without looking back again.


	2. Chapter 2: So Much Love

_7:00...7:01...7:02_

It was agonizingly painful, waiting to see Nate. Especially when she couldn't stop thinking of his squared off jaw..sapphire blue, stunning eyes. Eyebrows, arched by nature to perfection. A nose, chiseled by the gods, if you will. He had lips that were the most enticing feature of his body. All, inviting her for a kiss.

She dropped her fabric, and turned off the machine. "He wouldn't mind if I was a little early" she smiled and left her suite.

"What'll you have today?" nodded the bartender.

Nate looked up "Nothing...yet"

"kay, tell me if you need anything" he left to the back room.

Nate took out his cellphone. _New Text Message._

_Spotted. Chuck Bass leaving his penthouse...before The Annual Bass Luncheon? Lately, Gossip Girl has been updated with rumors of a family feud. But thanks to _melmel2350 _we know otherwise. Xoxo, Gossip GIrl._

He clicked the picture icon, it expanded into a photo of Chuck Bass looking suspiciously over his shoulder, standing in front of Blair's house. He closed his phone, returning it to his pocket.

"Why are you here?" Blair interrogated. Chuck took off his scarf, settling it on the table.

"I was thinking..." he stepped closer "if you _did_ just want me for sex then. Maybe, I can give that to you. But, on one condition."

Her eyebrows pushed together "You came here thinking I still wanted you just for..sex?" she rolled her eyes "Well, you're wrong. Maybe you should go home, you're wasting your time here."

He grinned "You do, I know you Blair"

"No. You don't know me at all. Leave, now."

"Don't you want to know the condition first?" He raised a brow, she sighed. "Well, if we did what you wanted, then you have to do something I want."

"Which is?"

He smiled "I need someone to...accompany me" he walked around the table, picking up his scarf "You're well aware of my dad's Annual Luncheon? Well, he asked if I brought someone too. But...he gave me a set of rules. No prostitute. Someone I _really_ knew, and I don't have that many...friends."

"I'm _just_ accompanying you to your dad's luncheon?"

"Not just that. This isn't like the other luncheons. There's more than just one, and they're in different..places." he picked up a rose, smelled it "Today's at the hotel, tomorrow..London? You see, I need the same escort for these two weeks" he paused "the thing is, he _specifically_ asked for...you" he gave her the rose.

She looked at it, feeling the little scabs where the thorns were skinned off. "Why me?" she glanced up, avoiding his eyes.

"C'mon Blair, just go with me!" he stepped towards her, looking into her eyes "I _want_ you to go."

"So?"

He took her hands, "So...I love you."

_**author's note?: **__Hello :D Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. 3 And hopefully you understood the changes in location in this chapter...or more so, perspectives? idk hahaha anywho chapter 3 will be posted tonight as well as this chapter. Xoxo Ava Landon_


End file.
